bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 4)
The 4th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 19, 2008. The season featured 27-year-old DeAnna Pappas, a real estate agent. She was previously rejected by Brad Womack in the 11th season of The Bachelor. This was the first Bachelor franchise that expanded from 60 to 120 minutes in the entire season. She ultimately chose Jesse Csincsak and accpeted his proposal. Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. Jesse (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Jesse Csincsak 26 Breckenridge, Colorado Professional snowboarder Winner Jason Mesnick.jpg|Jason Mesnick 31 Cleveland, Ohio Account executive Eliminated in week 8 Jeremy (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Jeremy Anderson 30 Dallas, Texas Real estate attorney Eliminated in week 7 Graham (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Graham Bunn 29 Raleigh, North Carolina Professional basketball player Eliminated in week 6 Sean (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Sean Ramey 33 Louisville, Kentucky Martial artist Eliminated in week 5 Blaine (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Blaine Twilley 33 Tulsa, Oklahoma Debt manager Eliminated in week 5 Brian We (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Brian Westendorf 31 Balch Springs, Texas High school football coach Eliminated in week 4 Fred (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Fred Greif 30 Skokie, Illinois Lawyer Eliminated in week 4 Robert (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Robert Fair 28 San Francisco, California Chef Eliminated in week 4 Paul (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Paul Brosseau 23 Bonnyville, Alberta Sales manager Eliminated in week 3 Richard (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Richard Mathy 27 Sauquoit, New York Science teacher Eliminated in week 3 Ronald (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Ronald Mayer 36 Greeley, Colorado Barber shop owner Eliminated in week 3 Christopher (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Christopher Bradshaw 29 Fort Worth, Texas Medical sales representative Eliminated in week 2 Eric (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Eric Papachristos 32 Boston, Massachusetts Senior analyst Eliminated in week 2 Ryan (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Ryan Hoag 28 Minneapolis, Minnesota Professional football player Eliminated in week 2 Brian Wi (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Brian Winchester 29 New Castle, Indiana Computer network consultant Eliminated in week 1 Chandler (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Chandler Fulton 25 Virginia Beach, Virginia Insurance representative Eliminated in week 1 Donato (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Donato Capodanno 26 Lexington, South Carolina Sales representative Eliminated in week 1 Greg (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Greg Matthew 28 Rockport, Massachusetts Personal trainer Eliminated in week 1 Jeffrey (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Jeffrey Harris 27 Miami, Florida Mathematics teacher Eliminated in week 1 Jon (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Jon Konkel 35 Williston, North Dakota Resort manager Eliminated in week 1 Luke (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Luke Hamilton 27 Faith, North Carolina Oyster farmer Eliminated in week 1 Patrick C (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Patrick Carlson 26 Glenwood, Illinois Financial analyst Eliminated in week 1 Patrick D (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Patrick Durrere 27 Elmhurst, Illinois Internet marketing Eliminated in week 1 Spero (Bachelorette 4).jpg|Spero Stamboulis 38 Ellington, Connecticut Actor Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Runner-up Jason Mesnick was chosen as the bachelor of the 13th season of The Bachelor. Finalist Graham Bunn became a contestant on the 2nd season of Bachelor Pad. Bunn returned to become a contestant on the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. Ryan Hoag, became a contestant on the 3rd season of Bachelor Pad. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? DeAnna ultimately chose Jesse Csincsak and accepted his proposal. The wedding was set for May 9, 2009, but they broke up in November 2008. DeAnna ultimately married high school teacher Stephen Stagliano in October 2011, whose brother, Michael Stagliano, was a contestant on the 5th season of The Bachelorette. The couple have a daughter, Addison Marie and a son, Austin Michael. Jesse Csincsak is now married to Ann Lueders from the 13th season of The Bachelor. The Ring The Ring - Season 4.jpg|DeAnna accepted the proposal - and this Tacori engagement ring - from Jesse Csincsak. Category:The Bachelorette seasons